This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me at my nursery at Arcata, Calif. Its very large and richly colored flowers promted me to propagate this new plant for further evaluation by bulb scale propagation methods with very satisfactory results. Successive generations of this new plant produced by propagation from bulblets and division, as well as by tissue culture originating from bulb scales, have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new lily variety hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
This new plant retains its large flower size and ascending pedicels, as well as good flower and bud color, when forced into flower out of season. Bulbs which have been dug at the proper stage of maturity and are properly precooled can be forced into flower out of season with a reliable performance, even during periods of relatively low light.